1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a profit redistribution device, profit redistribution method, program storage medium, profit redistribution system, content providing device, content providing method, program storage media, and content providing system, and more particularly, is suitably applied to a computer network system providing content through the Internet, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case that a content consisting of videos and/or voices created by an individual is provided over the Internet in a computer network system, it has been generally practiced up until now that a user opens his/her homepage created with the use of the personal computer.
In such a case where an individual opens homepages as in the above, a user acquires a homepage creation program by means of a personal computer, based on which homepages are created, hyper-linked with a plurality of content, which are stored in the server of an Internet service provider (this is referred to as “ISP” hereinafter).
The ISP provides homepages from the server to a client accessing it through the Internet, and when the anchor on the homepages is clicked, a hyper-linked content is provided subsequently.
With a banner advertisement displayed on the homepage, when a user of a client clicks a banner advertisement, the ISP transmits the detailed content of the banner advertisement to let the client watch and listen to it.
In such a computer network system as structured above, in the case that a banner advertisement is shown on a homepage, there has been a problem that a content creator has not been distributed a share of the ISP's profits proportionate to the number of accesses of the content creators content, even though the g large amount of accessing made by clients to that homepage is due to the high popularity of the content creators content. However, this is in spite of the fact that the ISP receives remuneration proportionate to the number of accesses to the homepage from the advertisement client.
Furthermore, in the above structured computer network system, however, to let a user watch and listen to the banner advertisement on the homepage provided to the client, it is necessary to let the banner advertisement be clicked. However, any banner advertisement not of interest to the user is not clicked. Thus, it is not always possible to let the user watch and listen to the detailed content of the banner advertisement.
Furthermore, it is not an easy job to create a homepage with a banner advertisement with the personal computer, which has caused a problem of forcing a homepage creator to follow complicated operations.